Fine
by Annalie.Rodgers
Summary: Finally semi-adjusted to life on the TARDIS without Amy and Rory, The Doctor and River Song try to have a romantic night... until it goes awry. After the Old Girl was forced to crash land, the 2 find themselves being preyed on by creatures that feed on anguish and screams. When they feel they have escaped, they both almost lose everything. Rated M for smut and violence. TW!
1. Foreplay

**Hey everyone! So this is my first fan fiction and I would really appreciate it if you would rate and review! English is not my native language so forgive and grammar errors! Thanks so much! Enjoy! **

* * *

"So, Sweetie, what ever shall we do?" River Song sauntered towards her Doctor in a stunning strapless flowing gown that she knows drives him up a wall. And she particularly wouldn't mind being in between a wall and the Doctor tonight. She trailed her hands down his torso and gripped at his braces, "A little fore-play or should we just skip right to it?" River joked. She pulled herself into him and rested her arms over his shoulders. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as River kissed him tenderly. "Depends..." he spoke to her, forehead to forehead, "Who's doing the fore-play?" River giggled and shrugged. She usually performed for him a little before they really got into the heat of it but the Doctor was in particularly playful mood tonight.

The Doctor abruptly took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. With his brow furrowed and forehead creased, he adjusted his bowtie and stood up straight, "Do I ever... you know... uhm..." he paused. River looked up at him curiously with big, innocent eyes. She obviously knew what he was going to ask, he could tell. And he knew that she loves to watch him writhe. So, as that boyish awkwardness grew, he tugged nervously at his bowtie and mustered, "Do I ever... strip... for you?" River smirked and pulled him close again. Lips against his, she hummed in a sultry voice, "Spoilers." and winked. Then hopped up and sat on the TARDIS console.

The Doctor stood there, stupefied, "What... what was that?! Did you wink? Did you..? What does that mean?!" River bit her lip and shrugged, offering no answers. He paced a little as he took a moment to ponder and then, feeling brilliant for solving it, he yelled excitedly, "OH! I DO STRIP!" River couldn't hide her laughter as the realization set in. "_Oh..._ I _do_ strip..." the Doctor said as he scratched his head. And as River's brassy laugh filled the console room the Doctor began to blush. He looked up at her to whine, but his words never left the back of his throat. River's head was thrown back in laughter causing her gorgeous golden curls to shake, reflecting the light in every direction. Her legs were crossed as she sat, causing the slit in her dress to reveal her one of her beautiful, toned legs from ankle to upper thigh. And as she laughed her breasts bounced slightly which made the dress slip down showing even more cleavage than before. Everything about her was perfect. Her shoulders, her knees, her curves, her voice, her intelligence and those striking blue eyes that the Doctor now realized were staring right back at him.

The Doctor snapped out of his trance, "Right, then!" He clapped his hands together. Rubbing them, he asked, "Where should I start?" River took a moment to consider this question. She rather liked the satisfactory feeling of stripping that stupid bowtie off of him. And undoing his pants was always one of her favorite parts. "You can start anywhere you want, sweetie," she said encouragingly, "but leave the bowtie and pants. Those are for me later." She shot him a devious smile.

So the Doctor took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He started with his jacket, awkwardly pulling it off then searching for a place to rest it until he finally decided that the floor worked well enough. Then he pulled at his braces, letting them snap back against his chest. He suppressed a yelp and instead gave a little smirk to hide the fact that his chest was now stinging. River struggled to contain her laughter. He pulled his braces off his shoulders and let them hang against his legs. He flipped up his collar then slid the bowtie up so it was resting on the bare skin of his neck. And, as the Doctor struggled with his shirt buttons, River got up to help. She swatted his hands away and started undoing the buttons slowly but the Doctor was getting anxious. He wanted so very badly to explore her body. Eventually all of the buttons were undone and River smiled at how desperate he was getting. When the shirt was finally open she ran her hands over vertical red marks left on his toned chest and continued her fingers up into his hair, planting tiny kisses up his neck, across his face, finally ending on his lips where they both sunk into tender kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! More to come soon! R&R! **


	2. Heat

**Here's Chapter 2. It's full of some serious smut. Enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

* * *

That is, until the Doctor got hungry for more.

That tender kiss swelled and grew with passion. His grip tightened around her waist, pulling her up her toes. With their bodies pressed up against each other the Doctor felt her breasts against his chest and River felt his cock grow against her stomach. When she started to feel his tounge mapping out the inside of her mouth, she understood that he wanted to take this a little slower. She came back at him, nibbling on his lip. The Doctor shuffled both of them until River was pinned against the console. He moved his hands from her back to her bum. It was so soft and large that he couldn't help but grope and massage it. He felt River smirk under his lips. Gripping her hard, he lifted her up so she was sitting on the console then continued kissing her.

He took his time, feeling the curves of her mouth, the edges of her teeth, and the softness of her inner cheek. He slowed his movements so he could study hers. River licked at roof of his mouth, just behind his teeth. The Doctor moaned into her mouth. She knew he would, he always does. She knows him like the back of her hand and now that the Doctor has been with her a few times before, he is somewhat over his boyish awkwardness, finally. She gripped his shoulders and ran her hands over his arms. He felt strong and muscular, very sturdy. River laughed to herself thinking that her awkward and uncooridnated Doctor was actually muscular. She moved her hands from his arms back to his shoulders and he ran his hands up her back and tangled them in her curls. He was surprised at how soft they were.

River was rather enjoying this. Usually he's so cautious, constantly asking if it was okay if he did this or if it would hurt her if he did that. She liked that he was going for it.

He carried his lips from hers, across her face, and to side of her neck. River moaned as the Doctor sucked and bit at her, leaving dark, red marks as he made his way closer to her chest. His concentration on her cleavage was unwavering as he lifted her off the console and back onto the floor, reached up, and pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. The Doctor stepped back to watch dress fall down and gather around her ankles. The fact that River was wearing a bra and underwear caught the Doctor off guard. He was expecting her to play her usual games, but he had no issue with what he received instead. She was wearing a set of black lacey langerie. The bra held her perfectly and the underwear showed just enough of her ass. He was completely entralled by them, her breasts. They were perfect in every way. They were round and plump, not to big and not to small. Finally he broke his trance. As he went in to investigate she stopped him, "My turn."

She grabbed him by his bowtie and pulled him until their bodies were flush against each other. As she undid his bowtie he ran his fingers through her hair. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders which he then shrugged off and onto the floor. Unable to resist anymore he traced his finger along the curve of her bra and back around to the clip. As the bra fell to the floor, the Doctor buried his face in her chest. River laughed and place her hand on the back of his neck. As he dragged kisses across her breast to her nipple, he sent shivers down her spine. The Doctor wrapped his mouth are her nipple to find that she was already hard. He circled his tounge; she moaned and ran her hands through his hair. River groaned as she felt his teeth brush against her then gently bite at her. He kneeled down on the floor and cupped one breast in each hand and began to move his thumbs slowly around her nipples. He watched her arch and moan. He moved faster. She groaned louder in delight and ran her hands down his back. As he increased speed again she inhaled sharply and dug her nails into his back. He kept one hand working and trailed the other down to her clit. He rubbed his hand over her and smirked. "You're all wet." he half questioned her. "Not my fault," she replied innocently.

"Okay, now your turn." River said. "What?" The Doctor didn't know what she meant. "Please, Sweetie. You always pleasure me now let me return the favor. What do you want me to do?"

"Touch yourself." It came to him so quickly that they were both surprised. River looked at him with a sick smile. "Well, aren't you a dirty, dirty boy!" She said in a deep, sexy voice. And before he could get a word in edge-wise she pushed him away. She trailed her hands down her chest to her center where she pushed off her underwear. She now had the Doctor's full attention. River opened her stance and leaned back aganist the console to allow him to see. She spread her folds and ran her fingers back and forth. "Talk. I want to hear your voice. Talk to me." The Doctor insisted. River smiled and did as she was told. "You like this, Doctor? You like watching me?" River let out a growl of desperation. She was just as hungry as the Doctor now but the Doctor wasn't finished watching. She flicked at her clit and River moaned in pleasure. She removed her fingers and licked them. The Doctor undid his pants and pulled out his cock and began stroking it. "Do you want to see me finger myself, Doctor?" He nodded, entranced by her. She pushed a finger into her wet pussy and let out a groan. She began pumping her finger in and out. "Oooh... Doctor... Do you want more?" She asked sexily. Again he nodded. She pushed in a second finger, then a third until all three were thrusting inside her together. "Oohh... Doctor... Is... is this what you wanted? Huh, big boy? You... ahhh... you want to see me come undone." As she picked up her speed so did the Doctor. She reached up and began pinching and twisting at her nipple. She felt her wetness drip down her leg and he could see her wetness dripping from her and he wanted to taste her. He pushed her hands out of the way and licked at her. River gasped as she felt the Doctor's tounge push into her. She could never handle it when he did this to her. She always came undone. As he thrusted his tounge in and out, his nose brushed against her clit and she felt herself nearing the edge. She reached up and started caressing both of her breasts. If she didn't come now then she felt she would explode. The Doctor removed his tounge and began using his finger. She could feel his finger investigating inside her. It felt every wall before it started moving in and out. He was moving at an incredibly slow pace. He was antagonizing her until she felt a second finger thrust in, then a third. She was panting now, close to the point of begging. He got the message and increased his pace. She threw her head back as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. "Yes, Doctor! Yes!" she gasped. "I always forget that you're a screamer." he responded. "Again... Not... my... fault." she said in between thrusts. River grinded her hips against his fingers pumping fast inside her, causing them to reach deeper and deeper. But the Doctor wanted more. He wanted to be inside her. "River... I want you. I have always wanted you... I need you... and I need it rough..." he pleaded with her. She sent him a twisted smile and nodded. The Doctor stood up while keeping his fingers moving inside her. He pulled River towards him and kissed her feverently. He moved them both across the room and down the ramp, slamming River against the door of the TARDIS. River pulled him into a passionate, rough kiss as The Doctor withdrew his dripping fingers and rubbed the tip of his throbbing cock against her hot core. Then he thrusted in. River groaned in ecstacy against his lips as she felt her walls stretch to accomidate him. They moaned together, as he began to move inside her. The Doctor braced him hands against the TARDIS door as River tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him deeper into a kiss. Her tounge desperately searched his mouth as she wrapped one leg around the Doctor, allowing him to reach even deeper. River shrieked his name as the Doctor took hold of her hair and pulled her head back. The Doctor began sucking and biting on her exposed neck. The Doctor released his grip on her hair and River pulled them both to floor. River landed on top of the Doctor while he continued thrusting. As he picked up his pace, his chest rubbed against her breasts causing her to buck against him. River screamed out as they both came undone together. She let her body release, falling to lay on his heaving chest. She listened to the rapid beating of his hearts. When they had both recovered, River smiled at him, "So, do you want to keep going or what?"

The Doctor clumsly untangled himself from her and redid his pants. "Uhm, no.. actually." River was surprised but not put off. The Doctor fumbled for words as they searched for their clothing, "I mean... It's not that I don't want to. Because I want to. Believe me when I say that your body is amazing. I would love to. But, but, that's not all that I'm interested in! I just..." he paused, trying to find the right words, "I just don't it to all be sex." River tugged on his belt loops, pulling him closer to her and shushed him with a kiss. It was nothing intense. She didn't want to pressure him, she just wanted him to shut up already and get on with it. He helped her back into her dress and she retied his bowtie. "Okay then, Mr. Romance, what are we going to do?" The Doctor, his hand twirling a single golden curl of River's, responded distractedly, "There is a star out there somewhere that is probably about to super nova. And I was thinking maybe we could go find it and watch it... together." They caught each other's gazes. It seemed that they were standing there for what seemed like an eternity, the Doctor twirling River's hair and her hands moving up his chest to rest of his shoulders. The Doctor marveled at her large, blue eyes that glistened and twinkled while River wondered how many things his have seen over his lifetimes. "Plus, the Tardis could use a refuel anyhow." he continued. "Oh, my Doctor, such a hopeless romantic!" River teased. His hand moved from her hair to the bottom of her chin.

Suddenly, the Doctor sprung into action, circling the console, roaring the Tardis to life, and the familiar wheezing and groaning sound began to echo throughout the room. "Turn those goddamn brakes off!" River yelled. "Don't touch that lever!" The Doctor yelled back. "I'm turning them off." "River, do not touch that lever! I like my brakes just the way they are, thank you!" As River turned the breaks off, the console began to spark and smoke. "What did you do?!" "I didn't do anything!" "You obviously did something!" the Doctor yelled as he pushed River out of the way. River was rather put off by that. She knew how to fly this thing just as well as he does, if not better. "I believe that I would have known if I did something. After all, I was taught how to fly by the best." She threw a sarcastic smirk at him and checked the monitor. She struggled to keep hold on the TARDIS as it thrashed back and forth. "We're being pulled by something!" she yelled over the bursts of the console. The Doctor watched her smirk disappear. "River, what's wrong?" "Turn the brakes back on..." "River..?" "TURN THE GODDAMN BRAKES BACK ON!"


End file.
